Back Rub
by Anatidaephobia81
Summary: [SasuSaku]Today I realized Something, She gave the greatest Back Rubs.


Back Rub.

She was always there. No matter how hard I was on her, the name calling, belittling. She always came back to me with that award-winning smile that never seized to amaze me, although I would never admit it vocally, of course.

There she was again, smiling, we are on our way back home to Konoha from a long three-week mission to the village hidden in the sand. A.k.a. Suna. We had to stay an extra week due to the fact that Gaara had gotten injured while sparring with Naruto and I.

She didn't ask what or how it had happened that the Kazekage had a major concussion and a 3rd degree burn on his ass. (Which I might add was hilarious to watch him try to sit down after my attack) Along with many other minor and normal injuries that the rest of us had gotten during our daily training.

She had tenderly treated the dobe's injuries as he ate it up like a sick puppy. It made me sick to my stomach how naïve she acted around them, she's sixteen for Pete's sakes! Seriously, how could she not notice the way the sand freak kept on staring at her bosom when she had gently healed him?

Finally I can see the gates, then, the mission will be over and I can go home, rest and eat some dearly needed tomatoes. Mm, just thinking about it is making my mouth water. I look over again, she is smiling even brighter, shit man, her smile was already bright enough how the hell can it get any brighter?

Damn, she saw me looking at her again, now she will probably come and pester me like she has been doing for the last couple of months. Not that I don't necessarily like her visits, it's just that we finally have gotten comfortable with one another.

I don't want to lose the friendship that I now have with her, so I just have to ignore those stupid 'butterflies' that I get as Naruto-dobe calls them. The stupid ramen loving freak, thinking that **I Uchiha Sasuke **could actually love someone like her.

Honestly, I lived for what? Oh yea, that's right 8 years being an emotional and overly-angst kid with a goal in mind. How the hell in the world could someone like me actually fall for someone like her. I mean, it's not like she is ugly, Heaven's NO! Like most normal teenage girls she filled out in all the right places and still held that beautif- pretty childlike innocence.

The gates finally open as we enter the wonderful village of Konoha. I look over to Naruto, a silent way of asking if he would go to the Hokage tower and give in the mission report. He nods to me as turns to Sakura as I began to leave. I already know what he is going to ask her, " Go with me to Ichiraku's!"

But…

" Hey Sakura-Chan! Umm, sorry but tonight I can't take you to Ichiraku's cuz, Hinata-Chan and I are going to meet her parents. I know I promised I would go with you." He finished with a pouty lip and the whole puppy dog act.

If I were any normal person, but being that I am not, I didn't turn and gawk at the words of my fox friend. Instead, I walked as if I didn't even hear them. But nothing could have prepared me for what she said next, " Don't worry Naruto-Oni-Baka!! (A/N: I think Oni means Brother. Dunno, but that is what I mean to say.) I have a date tonight with Lee-kun anyways. Well, I gotta go get ready! See ya later, Love you Naruto!" she said as she ran off, most likely to her apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damn, why the hell did I have to hear that? I mean, c'mon she's Sakura and I am Sasuke. That should explain everything. But noooo, things just have to get complicated between us.

I looked out my window, I heard my stomach growl and I walked over to my kitchen. AHA! There! There are my oh-so-lovely tomatoes. SNIFF, SNIFF. What the hell is that smell, could it be?

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! MY TOMATOES ARE OLDDDDD!!! TTTT

I looked down at my tomatoes than at the time, the shops would be closed by now, damn. Perfectly good tomatoes and they all had to go to a waste thanks to that good for nothing sand freak and his petty little injuries making us stay and extra week! He wanted my life to be hell, I tell you!! I just know it!!

Hmmm, Sakura might have some, yea, I will just go get her tomatoes and eat them. _Wow, I didn't think you could be a perv, nice. I thought that I was the only thing pervy in your whole entire body!_ His inner spoke to him.

Damn, damn, damn.

Naruto was rubbing off on me.

But… I really, _really_, need those tomatoes.

Dammit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KNOCK, KNOCK!!

I looked at her apartment door. Waiting for her to open it and give me some tomatoes. I looked down the hall to see a couple stumble into the clearing. Kissing and pressing up against one another.

I forced myself to look at the door as I heard a yell of " hold on!!"

But, dammit, the world just hates me.

I heard the girl moan, and a flash of pink found its way into my mind.

NO. Sigh, why Kami-sama?

A minute later of moans and groans from the couple down the hall and the door opens to an all dressed up Sakura.

Her eyes are wide when she notices that is was not her date at her door, but instead me at her doorstep. Inwardly I smirk and smile at the same time, feeling a sense of pride and those supposed 'butterflies' inside as I see her reactions.

"So, you gonna let me in or are you just gonna stare at my face all day?" I asked her, amusement in my voice.

She blushed before me before moving to let me in, and I couldn't help but think how cute she was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was sitting on her couch as she brought large bowl of Tomatoes in, setting them on the table before me. I hesitantly took one from the bowl, slowly bringing it up to my mouth, and slowly enjoying the wonderful taste of the tomatoes.

As I close my eyes I hear a fit of laughter coming from in front of me, as I open my eyes I see a crying Sakura on the floor laughing her ass off. I raise one of my eyebrows towards her behavior then forget it to continue eating my delicious fruit/vegetable.

After a couple of minutes her laughter still continues and I am beginning to find it very annoying so I stand up and bend down to her level and stare her right in the eye.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked her, irritation laced in my every word.

She stopped her fit of giggles to look me in the eye, " You looked like you were in ecstasy. Your face was sooo priceless!! Ha-ha, thanks for the laugh."

I was about to yell at her when I heard the sound of her phone going off. She stood up in front of me, her dress, then, 'accidentally' showed some of her um, well, her brea-womanly assets.

After a couple of minutes she came back, this time I was on her couch eating another tomato. She had a somewhat sad expression on her face that I couldn't help but ask as she sat beside me, "Are you alright?"

She smiled and nodded, "Lee-kun had to cancel our date, and his girlfriend just got back from a mission. So, I guess that I had felt bad because I got all dressed in this dress just to not do anything. But, you are here so I am okay!" she exclaimed.

The two of us sat in silence, the only sound was our even breathing. We sat unmoving until she looked at me and did something so shocking that I couldn't hide the shock on my face.

She licked the side of my face! Licked! I stared hard at her, as she giggled. "You had some tomato juice on your face. Silly"

I just sighed and was about to stand up when a jolt of pain shot up through my back as I winced and sat back on her couch. Not a second had passed before she was at my side a concerned look covering her features.

"Nothing to worry about, just a sore back from the mission. No big." _God that hurt like hell!_

_Liar, he just doesn't want to admit that he is hurt._

She looked at me, and could have sworn that I had seen a twinkle in her eyes. But, I just disregarded it.

**BAM! WHACH! BARK! CRASH! SMACK! MEOW! GRRR! CRASH! SLAM! **

And this went on until Haruno Sakura had Uchiha Sasuke lying down on her bed, shirtless. Not for that you PEAVERTS!

"Now, you are going to lay down while I rub your back and you are going to enjoy it you dummy." She said to me in a threatening voice, but I couldn't find it that scary considering that she had just said dummy to me.

I growled, but I soon stopped as I felt her hands rub me sore and worn out back. (He is lying on her bed, face down and she is sitting on his butt.)

I couldn't help it, I was so tired and worn out from our mission that I moaned and grew drowsy. Her hands were really working wonders on my body. _Perv._

I closed my eyes, the sound of her voice humming, the feel of her hands and the scent of her on the pillow that my head is on is so welcoming, that I don't resist when the darkness takes me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My eyes opened to see nothing but darkness, the only light coming from the moon outside. I move my body only the feel a weight on my waist. Fear rose in my body as I looked to see only Sakura.

I let out a sigh of relief as I see her, but my fear resurfaces as I see that she is only wearing a tank top and a pair of boy shorts underwear. After forcing my blush down I see that her arm was holding onto me as her head lay on my chest.

I let a smile come to my features and I wrap both of my arms around her. Inhaling her scent I can only think of two things.

Sakura would make a great girlfriend.

And, she gives great back rubs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YAY! Two stories in one day!! Please review! Merry Christmas.

I just had to do this. The thought of it was sooo cute.

REVIEW AND I SHALL SEND YOU CHOCOLATE MUFFINS!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING IN THIS FIC.


End file.
